It was always you
by sillysammyXD
Summary: AU highschool fic. A flower no matter how beautiful is bound to wither away if it is uncared for. Rikku/Paine


Disclaimer: I own everything. Except Final Fantasy.

Paine had always been a recluse growing up. She had been born into a wealthy family. However, the saying "Money can't buy happiness." seemed like it was meant for her. Although, she was born in an extremely well off family she received hardly any love and affection. Her parents were taken over by the desire only to earn more and more money. They basically became tools to their tool.

In fact it was rare for Paine to even see the faces of her parents. She had grown up with the care of numerous babysitters. Obviously a babysitter would never give a stranger the love and affection a parent was supposed to give their child. Thus, Paine grew up without love.

She didn't mind it however. If you never had something in the first place you would never long for it. So she lived the first 17 years of her lonely life as a lonely, loveless child.

Even in school she was never given friendliness. Her dark demeanor and emotionless personality was unattractive to many students. She didn't mind of course. She was perfectly content with being alone. She was used to it after all. If there was one thing that brought joy to her life.

Or at least color, was her affinity towards music. To her it was the only thing that made her life worth living. She was skilled in dozens of different instruments. Right after she finished with school she would run and lock herself up in her room and immerse herself in her own world. A world full of melody and color.

By herself she would write dozens of songs and lyrics and practice until she had flawlessly perfected each one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku was seemingly addicted to affection and attention. This probably had to do with her losing her father at a young age. This put her and her mother in a poor financial situation. Her mother had to work 2 jobs to get by and support Rikku.

They would be lucky whenever they got a full meal. However, she was loved immensely by her mother, and vice versa. However, as time went on her mother became sick and frail. By the time Rikku was 17 she had to be hospitalized. However, Rikku kept her attitude optimistic.

She knew that if she was happy it'd bring her mother relief. She knew that her mother's happiness depended on her own happiness. Thus, no matter how much she felt like crying inside she would never let it show.

She knew if she kept it up her mother would get better someday. Because of this she was incredibly popular and was the subject of affection to many students in the school. Her cute face and hourglass body also helped.

One day Rikku's mother had to transfer hospitals and thus Rikku had to move to a new school. This didn't affect Rikku in the least. Her most important concern was the health of her mother. Also, she would be happy to meet new friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paine looked out the window and started to day dream about the new song she was going to write.

"Should I play the piano today ? Or maybe the guitar…"

She was snapped out of her thoughts however when the teacher announced that a new student had transferred into the school.

Paine never cared for such things. Hell she hated almost all the people in the school.

However, when she saw the newcomer she felt a fire build up in the pit of her stomach.

"What's this feeling?" thought Paine.

She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the new girl.

Sure she was pretty cute….enough to make girls envious and guys drool but she wasn't THAT special.

She dismissed the feeling as dislike and continued to daydream.

"I must really dislike her if even my body is allergic to her." Paine mentally chuckled.

Weeks went by. However, Paine could never get her mind off Rikku.

"Why is her godamned behavior so damn irritating?" muttered Paine.

Rikku was being her usually bubbly, ditzy self. She had a smile everywhere she went and was unnecessary friendly and kind to everybody.

However, not even once had Rikku ever spoken a word to her.

"She's just like the rest of them." thought Paine.

"She just wants to be loved and adored by everyone. A girl like her would never associate with someone like me."

Paine carved this knowledge into her head and ignored the slight leaps her heart made every time she caught Rikku looking at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year passed. Rikku was now in her last year of high school. Before this past year the only thing that occupied her thoughts was the health of her sickly mom. However, since she had enrolled in this new school she couldn't help but to constantly think of a certain dark, brooding, yet beautiful girl. She occupied her thoughts so much it scared her. She would even constantly visit her dreams. It was driving her insane. However, throughout all this time they have yet to exchange a word.

Rikku tried to work up the courage everyday to approach Paine but failed every single time. She couldn't stop shaking when she was but a few feet of her. Furthermore, she was certain the girl held a great animosity towards her.

She already knew the girl disliked almost the entire student body. However the degree of her dislike to her seemed to be on a different level. The cold stare that she received whenever Paine caught her looking at her always seemed to cause her heart to freeze and shatter.

On the bright side her mother's condition was improving. Soon she would be able to get out of the hospital and move out of her dump of an apartment. In fact her mother was offered a job a few miles away from her home. Thus, soon she would have to once again change schools.

A part of Rikku looked forward to it while another dreaded it. She would never be able to see her one sided love again. However, she might finally be able to forget her. But who was she kidding. No matter where she moved she would never forget that…beautiful silver mane….athletic body…full lips….and most of all those piercing cold red eyes that held a certain sorrow behind it.

"I guess I should probably tell her…" sighed Rikku.

"It's not like I have anything to lose…we're not even friends or anything.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paine stared out the window wishing that the bell would ring already. She wanted to get out of this mundane hellhole. There was never a time in her life where she enjoyed school.

Just then she caught Rikku looking at her from the corner of her eye. She was curious to see Rikku's intentions.

Rikku was currently sporting a nervous and troubled expression. It was rather new to Paine. Being stuck with a couple classes with Rikku for the past year Paine had never seen Rikku's expression being less of beaming.

"Well she really is only human." thought Paine.

After a few minutes, although Paine had her back turned to Rikku she could still feel her eyes on her. She was starting to get a bit irritated and embarrassed. Was something on her hair? Did something crawl up on her back? Did someone play a prank on her?

As a result, Paine was never so happy to hear the bell ring. She ran out of the classroom a bit faster than usual and began to walk home.

"What the hell was that bimbo doing?" thought Paine.

"God why can't she leave me alone. She's already annoying enough in my thoughts."

After a while she noticed that she was being followed. She saw a bunch of blonde her in her peripherals. She also noticed that a certain blonde managed to hide behind a tree when she turned around.

"Dammit. Why the hell is she following me around.? Are some screws loose in her head?" thought Paine irritatingly.

Paine decided she wanted an explanation. Thus, she hid herself behind a tree right after she turned a corner.

As she predicted Rikku followed her. However, right when Rikku turned the corner Paine came out and slammed Rikku against the wall.

"WHAT.THE.FUCK do you think you're doing?" shouted Paine.

"Do you honestly think I didn't notice you stalking me this whole damn day?"

Rikku looked terrified. She started nervously playing with her hands while her eyes were locked onto the floor.

"I-I d-don't know what you're t-talking about!" Rikku said nervously.

"You must have had me confused with someone else…"

"Oh?" replied Paine with one eyebrow raised.

"Who else has a hairstyle that looks like yours?"

Rikku felt heat radiating from her face.

"Don't lie to me Rikku." said Paine as she gave her a icy stare. "You're gonna tell me why you were acting as my tail."

"….."

"All right you know what? I'll give you a choice. You either tell me why you've been stalking me or I'll report you to the cops."

Rikku's eyes widened. She could not afford being sent to the police in her mother's current situation.

"Please don't!….I won't do it again…"

"You've got 3 seconds. After that…well…"

"You don't understand, I…I…"

"Two"

"Can't you let me go? I won't bother you again I promise!" begged Rikku.

"One"

"I'll do anything….please Paine…" Rikku seemed like she was about to fall on her knees.

Paine turned around and was about to walk when she felt a shaking pair of hands grab her by the shoulders.

"Ok! I'll tell you!" said Rikku shakily.

Paine turned around.

"I'm listening."

Rikku began to blush furiously. Much more than Paine had ever witnessed. Sure she's seen the blonde bimbo blush a few times before when she did something particularly embarrassing but nothing like this. Furthermore, she looked so…frightened and vulnerable. So different from her usual optimistic and cheerful self.

She almost felt a bit sorry for her.

Rikku began to nervously bite on her lower lip trying to force the words out of her mouth.

"Well?"

Rikku only began to blush an even darker shade of red. She felt herself tremble.

Paine thought the girl looked like she was about to break down.

"I followed you…because…"

Rikku couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"I-I…I…"

Paine frowned. She couldn't hear a single word that the clumsy airhead had muttered.

She felt a bit irritated so she decided to give her a push. She pretended to leave.

Completley horrified Rikku shouted in a strangled voice.

"Because I love you!"

Paine's eyes widened. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Had she heard wrong? She had thought that the blonde was scheming a prank on her or something. She never expected her to harbor intense feelings for her.

"You…love…me? Asked Paine as she pointed to her face.

Rikku had suddenly found an huge fascination to the ground. The poor girl looked like she was about to have a nervous break down. Her breathing was rapid, her entire face was read as a tomato, and she was shaking slightly.

They were about an arm's lenghth apart but Paine thought she could feel the heat radiate from the blonde's cheeks.

"…I've always loved you…Paine…ever since I first transferred to this school…" mumbled Rikku.

Paine was shocked once again. That long? How could anyone love her for more than a year. She was so cold and unfriendly.

"…ever since I heard you play…we're neighbors…you know"

Paine blushed a bit. She never thought that anyone had heard her play. Her parents were never home and she was always locked up in her room.

"But you're a girl…and so am I…" Paine managed to get out stupidly.

Rikku felt as though someone had yanked out her heart and crushed it. Her eyes began to get misty. Her expression looked like a mixture of embarrasment, sadness, and shame.

"D-does that m-mean that you won't return my feelings?" Rikku sobbed. "T-that I'll never have a chance no matter how hard I tried?"

"I'm…not…interested in a relationship.." Paine hesitantly replied. "I'm sorry.."

Paine not being the most tactful person in the world had no idea how to react to a crying girl. She hoped that the crying would stop soon though.

Thankfully after a few minutes Rikku ceased crying.

"I'm really sorry…Rikku." muttered Paine.

"It's…not your fault.." said Rikku raggedly

"…There's so many other fish in the sea…" Paine tried.

"…much better catches than me…I probably wouldn't even know how to treat you…"

Rikku shook her head.

"…no…it can only be you.." Rikku muttered.

"..I should have never gave you that necklace…now that you know it was from me…you probably don't want it…not that you ever wore it anyways. "

Paine's eyes widened. Rikku was the one that gave her the necklace on her birthday? That necklace was easily her most prized possession.

Flashback Paine's POV

_sigh_

_"I wonder if anyone remembered by birthday this year." muttered Paine bitterly. _

_She got out of her bed as usual and proceeded in her morning routine. She brushed her teeth, took a bath, and went down to eat the breakfast her maid prepared. Her parents were somewhere overseas as usual. She then walked to school, enjoying the cool breeze and got lost in her thoughts. _

_When she reached the campus she went on with the usual routine. _

_First period, second period, third period, fourth period, lunch break, fifth period, sixth period…_

_School was exactly the same as any other school day. No one even had the slightest idea it was her birthday as she predicted. _

_She then walked home and was about to open the front door when she noticed something on her doorstep. _

_Curious she picked it up. It was an envelope addressed to her. _

_She opened the envelope and she found a homemade birthday card…for her. It seemed that the card was rather beautifully done. She then began to read the contents. _

_Dear Paine, _

_I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! I know that you don't seem to enjoy other people's company very much but I just wanted to let you know there are people that care about you. I feel like I'm turning into a stalker __haha__. Well I hope you enjoy your present. It was the best I could do. _

_Love,_

_Anonymous._

_Inside the card was the most beautiful necklace Paine had ever seen. She knew it would __of__ cost the person a small fortune. She put her hand over her mouth and tried her beet to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes. She had never received a birthday present before. _

_Her own parents had never bothered to remember her birthday. Now a person that she probably never even talked to gave her the most beautiful present that she has ever received. _

_She decided that she never wanted to even have the slightest dust mar the beauty of her necklace. She put it in a beautifully diamond embroidered case that her grandmother had given to her before she passed away and set it on the table next to her bed so it would be the first thing she saw when she woke up and the last when she went to bed. She hoped that she would find that person one day…_

"Y-you were the one that gave me that necklace..?" asked Paine disbelievingly.

Rikku nodded.

" I saw it on display around the time I first fell in love with you. It was expensive but I knew that if I worked part time everyday I'd save up enough money to buy it for you on your birthday."

"But I guess it was a waste of effort on my part." Rikku chuckled bitterly.

"I've never seen you wear it once. Did you throw it away?"

"N-no you don't understand I-"

"It's okay if you didn't like it. It was my decision to buy it…I-I have to go…maybe I'll see you again….one day… I love you Paine." Rikku said before running off leaving a speechless Paine staring after her.


End file.
